The Elements Book 1: Awakining
by Thefansbrah
Summary: In this world, darkness reigns surpreme. However, Destiny has other plans. Our heros will have to master their Element and reach their Full Power before standing a chance.
1. chapter 1

Fire.Earth.They power of the metals. Water. Four blessed children children were blessed with these gifts.

The first, a pale child. Shocking blue eyes looked around curiously. Destiny decided that this one would have water, but in the form of ice. "Elsa" said Destiny.She kissed the child's blonde wisps.

The second, an auburn headed, forest green eyed boy. She decided to give this one fire. The child gurgled in glee. "Hans" she once again kissed the child's hair.

Another blonde. This time darker though. Destiny immediately decided to give Earth. The baby's brown eyes looked up at her calmly. She smiled and moved on. "Kristoff"

A fiery redhead slept soundly in her cradle. Obviously she gave this child the metals.Then, emerald green eyes looked up at her.

"It alright, Anna" she said, and the child went back to sleep.

"I know you too little to understand me, but you will remember this _: The darkness never wins, and the light never cowers. Please children, be good. I'll see you again." With that, she left._


	2. Finding

Orion Powers just wanted to get out of the rain. A lonely twenty nine year man, he hadn't really done much that day. There was an old abandoned house about a block away, he'd try that.

Keep in mind this was no ordinary man. He had the power of super strength at his aid. Reaching the house, he went inside. Nothing could ever prepare him for what he saw.

On the far left, a boy and a girl. No older than a couple of hours. One had frost surrounding her, the other had an intense heat surrounding him. On the right was another boy. He played with rocks in mid air.

In the midle was another baby, he stepped closer to it. The baby had all the facial features of a girl, but something wasn't right. He looked into the pamper quickly, not wanting to be a pervert. It had a penis, alright. But he was certain that this was a girl. Said girl touched the metal of his jacket, and her body became iron. Had he been anyone else, he would have dropped her.

 _What am I gonna do with these kids. Obviously they have powers like me._ ** _And_ I always wanted children. **

After about twenty minutes of thinking, he made up his mind. He scooped all the children in his arms. He covered them in his coat. Suddenly words rang in his head.

 **Anna.Elsa.Hans.Kristoff.**

"T-those are your names, right? Geez, this will be weirder than I thought"

 **Fifteen** **years later**

Anna searched her closet for her favorite blue hoodie. She wouldn't need it for training, but after Mr. Orion planned on taking them out for ice cream. She felt awkward without it. It was bad enough that she was girl-boy hybrid.

"Hey Anna, are you ready to trai- oh. What's wrong?" Elsa had stopped by to get Anna. When she opened the door, the girl's room was, quite literally, a tornado. " I can't find my..." Anna had turned to Elsa. Well, she found her hoodie. On Elsa's body.

"Uh, never mind. Let's just head down stairs." Anna smoothed her long sleeved green shirt and stood up. The pair headed down stairs. There Kristoff and Hans were playing Mario Kart. The girls began to watch.

Mr. Orion came into the room. His black and slightly grey hair smoothed back. His regal grey eyes looked down at the children. He stood at a tall 6 feet and 4 inches. Plain white shirt tight against his mucsled body, grey sweatpants met white socks. These were special grip socks, so he wouldn't fall while training.

"Kristoff" Said boy handed his controller to Elsa and followed Orion to the training room.

His black sweatpants had dragon designs on them, and his grey shirt was too big.

Inside the training room, Kristoff worked on a block of dirt. He made shapes, statues, and even busts of his friends. "Good job, send in Elsa" Kristoff did just that.

Normally the train for hours. But once a week, they do a checkup. Just to see where they were and how to go forward.

 _I don't have much time. I have to get them to Arendale Facility before the Darkness arrives here. Their stuff is already in there, we' ll leave today._


	3. Off We Go

Anna's POV

I reached my hand out to touch the metal. I felt the cool material make its way on my skin, and pretty soon my whole body was covered with it. I'll never get tired of this feeling. Merging with metal, becoming one with it. It gave me super strength, and invisibility. A voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Children! Get in the car now!" Came a screaming voice. Mr. O came out of his bedroom, face contorted in pain.

"What's going on?" Hans asked. The older man payed him no mind and rushed us or the door. I was still in my metal form, so he hurt his hand trying to push me out.

" _I'm_ not going anywhere until I know what's going on." I said defiantly.

"Yeah! What gives, O?" Kristoff agreed.

Seriously he was acting strange. His eyes were frantically looking around. It scared me seeing him like this. I walked over to Elsa and grabbed her hand. She looked startled and confused at my actions. At least, until she saw my skin slowly turn back to normal. I didn't let go afterwards, though. She didn't seem to mind.

What I saw next, I'll never forget.

Orion pounded his chest, gasping for air. He then let out such a loud scream that my ears were ringing. Oh god, I don't know what do. I just wanna know what's going on. His body went limp.

We were all frozen in fear. He was still breathing. He lay almost lifeless on the ground as he ushered us closer.

"I don't have much t-time. Do as I say. Train hard all your life, and alway do what's right. B-but most importantly... listen to..destiny" and with that he took his last breath. I felt it ghost over my face. All was silent.

Kristoff was the first to cry. He gripped his blonde hair and fell to his knees. Hans was next. He covered his face with his hands. Elsa buried her face in my neck, and felt tears on my neck. I was numb, unfeeling.

I wrapped my arms around Elsa's back, finally feeling the pain. I should have just left, done what he said. Maybe he would still be alive.

We packed what we had and left. I grabbed my backpack and began to fill it up with things. Clothes, snacks, toiletries, and my stuffed koala, Dynamo.

We left shortly after. We called 911, and set off. We had walked in silence for about two hours, and then Elsa spoke up.

" So what do you think he meant? About Destiny I mean."

I had never really thought about it. Now to think about it, those were some pretty weird last words.

"I'm sure we'll find out. Right now we have to focus on where we are going to stay." Hans commented.

After another two hours of searching, we settled upon a dank alley. It was fall, so we only needed the small blanket Kristoff brought. We all curled up under it, and fell asleep.

The days to come would be difficult. We finally found a place to stay. An old abandoned building that seemed oddly familiar. We even went to school. They didn't really call roll there, and no one seemed to care anyhow. Our friendship grew deeper every day.


End file.
